


Knocking on heavens door II

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 6x03, Bellarke, F/M, Knocking on Heavens Door, Why Bellamy leaves, may we meet again, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: Oneshot: this story is set right after 6x02....Bellamy is very upset about what he did during the eclipse and decides to leave with Echo and Octavia, to get Madi...Its a parallel on 2x16 (when Clarke leaves after they return from Mount Weather.) After watching episode 2 yesterday, I just felt like doing this.





	Knocking on heavens door II

“Bellamy please come inside with us”

His head was hanging down and he just stood there, was he even listening?

Touched by his sadness and the terrible things that just happened, she reluctantly stepped closer towards him, reaching out her hand.

But he barely moved when she lay her hand on his shoulder.

Without looking up he murmured “I can't- stay here Clarke...what I did...”

“What WE did- the eclipse made us all go insane, whatever happened, that wasn't you!” she sighed, tears welled up in her eyes.

“Yes it was me... Fears...sadness...things from the past, it all started to come out. It's better for me to leave, I need to clear my mind.” he paused, obviously finding it hard to make eye contact. “Besides...” he looked away “I can't figure out why Murphy was fine. He stopped me from killing you.”

“It's in the book, the eclipse doesn't effect everyone.”

Bellamy glanced at the ground and looked up again, avoiding her eyes “I can't even look at you. I've hurt you Clarke...and Murphy too. I would never-” he swallowed some words and shook his head.

But when Clarke wanted to say something again, he interrupted immediately. “Look I promise we bring Madi back to you safely. And then we'll see.”

“What does that suppose to mean?”

He shrugged “I don't know...”

Unlike others, these two always knew when to crack a joke when things were rough “Maybe Madi can talk some sense into you?” she winked.

It was a joy to see the tiniest smile appear on his face...

“I guess that's hopeful” she responded and smiled.

Then she looked away, realizing that it was time to say goodbye, trying to fight the tears... It wasn't just this, but also seeing him leave with his girlfriend, even though Octavia was with them too, seeing them together was like it hurt more each time.

“It's time to run away...” he winked, smartly quoting the book.

To encourage him and create even more hope she said “When you get back, we should finally have that drink...” she waited for his eyes, but he was staring in the distance “Hey, we've been through so much together Bellamy, we'll get through this too.”

He glanced back at her, knowing it wasn't just this what she meant.

“May we meet again”

Clarke couldn't stop the tears anymore...

“May we meet again” she sobbed.

And from out of no where he suddenly gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. Seeing her cry always gave him that weak feeling inside, his heart warmed up when he felt her hands slide over his back, her arms tightly surrounding him.

It was hard to let her go and tears escaped his eyes, realizing that he just got her back...With one hand on her back and the other in her hair, he softly held her like he used to do, many years ago. They cried together.

After a deep breath, he whispered.

“This time it's me who's leaving...And I'm sorry.”

She sobbed “You don't have to say that, I understand why you're doing this.”

They let each other go, Bellamy was a mess, but to not make things any harder for him Clarke forced a smile on her face. “Be safe, okay?”

He nodded back and then turned away from her. Clarke stayed right there, watching him leave, until he was out of sight...It warmed her heart to see him looking back from a distance.

 


End file.
